X-23 vs Cammy
Description Once brainwashed villains working for the enemy, now rehabilitated on the side of good. Will the Killer Bee come out on top, or will the clone of Wolverine prevail? Fight Location: Random ass warehouse Outside the warehouse a blonde women in a green thing leotard and a red cap is on the lookout from the Shadaloo Vega, who she is assigned to turn him into Delta Red. As Cammy gets closer to the warehouse she hears a fight going on inside. Cammy enters the building to find that all of the Shadaloo soldiers have been repeatedly stabbed to death. As she explores further into the warehouse she sees girl in a black pants, black hair, black tops, and black boots. However her boots had a single long claw sticking out, infact she also as claws coming out of her hands. The girl was on top of Cammy's target Vega and since she needed him alive she had to intervene. Cammy: You There! Stop What your doing! X-23: Out of my way! This man here is going to pay for what he did. Cammy: Get out of my way or pay the price! X-23 looks at the man and thinks about it. She stabs Vega in the legs so he wouldn't escape and proceeds to make a deal with Cammy. X-23: Alright here's the deal, let's fight for him. I win I kill you and this rat. If you win he lives. Cammy: You talk big kid, anyways let's begin. Both then got ready to do battle. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H78usyu1Y8w) HERE WE GO!!! Cammy uses Spiral Arrow to send her opponent flying. X-23 quickly got back on her feet to see her opponent attempt to kick at her face, 23 dodges the attack and slashes at Cammy's stomach. This temporarily stunned from the attack leaving her open to several more strikes by her opponent. X-23 slashes at Cammy several more times before being drop kicked by her opponent and being sent into a barrel. 23 lunges at Cammy however she catches 23 off guard by parrying her attack and slamming her into the ground. Cammy backs up a bit and when her opponent gets back up from the attack Cammy jumps in the air uses the Cannon Spike to combo her opponent. Cammy throws her opponent into a wall and throws a knife in her opponents side causing her to be in pain. Cammy: Stay down, I don't want to have to kill you. X-23: You really think I'll go down that easy? X-23 then pulls out the knife in her with ease and Cammy slowly watches in horror that she can heal from her wounds. After 23 heals from her wounds 23 makes a cocky face that pisses off Cammy. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZokJdbn5Xc) Both run at each other Cammy getting a couple of blows in while making sure to avoid her opponents metal claws. Cammy trips her opponent causing her to fall over giving Cammy time to think up a plan. Cammy then runs out the warehouse and X-23 follows after her. Cammy runs out the door while 23 leaps into the air and attempts to strike her opponent from above but misses the attack. Cammy tries to runs at her for another attack but 23 leaps onto her opponent and pinning her on the ground. 23 stabs at Cammy's left hand making it practically useless. As 23 goes in for the kill Cammy kicks off her opponent and when she gets up tends her hand. While Cammy's distracted 23 puts her claws through her opponents stomach, causing blood to come out of Cammy's mouth. 23 lifts her up into the air and slams her onto the ground and drop kicks her towards the dock where Cammy attempts to get up and continue fighting. But before Cammy could get up 23 moves on top of her and prepares to go in for the kill. Cammy refuses to die, not before finishing her mission. Cammy then trips 23 and Cammy powers through the pain that she is going through. 23 enraged that Cammy won't die lunges at her opponent to make sure she stays dead. But as she is going to strike Cammy parries the attack and follows up with the cross singer assault sending her opponent into the sea where 23 drowned. Cammy then falls to the ground and passess out from the blood she lost while Delta Red comes to bring her back to health. DBX! Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX